Retrouvailles
by Solania
Summary: Spoiler sherlock Holmes 2. Watson cherche désespérément à retrouver Holmes. Quand il lui met la main dessus, ça donne... ça!  Slash Holmes/Watson
1. Chapter 1

**Bon, c'est ma première fanfic sur , et c'est aussi ma première fanfic Sherlock Holmes. Soyez sympa, s'il vous plaît ! Sinon, attention, SPOIL SHERLOCK HOLMES JEU D'OMBRES. Vous ne pourrez pas dire que ce n'était pas écrit ! Enfin. C'est à la base un one-shot, mais… si vous voulez une suite demandez-moi par review ! Ça ne me pose aucun problème. Au contraire, ça me fera même plaisir. Enfin, bonne lecture…**

**.ooOOoo.  
><strong>

Une semaine. Une semaine, que Watson avait reçu le paquet à l'envoyeur méconnu. Comment un simple objet, aussi insignifiant, pouvait-il remplir le cœur de quelqu'un d'espoir d'une telle manière ? Une semaine que la vision de Holmes le hantait. Assis dans un fauteuil, jouant du violon. Accoudé à la fenêtre avec sa pipe. Partout. Watson n'en pouvait plus. Il savait qui avait ajouté ce point d'interrogation. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi, oui, pourquoi, Holmes ne se montrait pas ? Watson se ferai un plaisir de lui mettre la plus belle droite de tout les temps. Mais quel… infâme imbécile ! Comment avait-t-il pu l'abandonner ? Pour la première fois, il acceptait et réalisait ô combien les paroles de l'enquêteur le plus insupportable de la planète étaient justes. Il n'était pas fait pour la monotonie d'une vie d'homme marié. Il voulait retourner courir après Holmes, la seule et unique personne qui avait su donner de la valeur à la vie. Mais il était trop tard. Enfin, peut-être pas.

Et justement, c'était ça qui le rendait fou. Il avait une chance de retrouver sa vie d'antan. Mais Sherlock restait invisible.

John Watson attrapa son chapeau melon, sortit sans un mot à Mary et héla un fiacre.

Il se demanda alors pourquoi il se retrouvait ici seulement lorsqu'il fut en face du 221 B Baker Street. Il frappa et la vieille Hudson lui ouvrit.

- Watson! Je suis bien contente de vous voir.

- Bonjour, Mrs. Hudson. Puis-je entrer ?

- Oh ! Mais… C'est-à-dire que…

Watson comprit immédiatement

- J'imagine qu'il vous a ordonné de ne laisser entrer personne, et surtout pas moi.

- Oh ! Je… Je… Et puis flûte ! Entrez, .

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Il monta sans hésiter, vers la chambre de Holmes. Il ouvrit la porte de celle-ci violemment.

Il était là. Assit dans son fauteuil, entrain de fumer. Il se leva et se retourna vers Watson.

- Mon cher, je vous att-

Pour la première fois, le grand Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas prévu ce qui allait se passer. Watson tint sa promesse, et Sherlock tomba sur ses fesses sous la puissance du coup de poing.

Puis le docteur se laissa tomber à genoux et serra le détective contre lui.

- Holmes, je vous hais.

Et pour la première fois depuis que le monde entier avait cru perdre son plus brillant élément, il craqua. Les larmes coulèrent comme un torrent sur ses joues. Sherlock le serra contre lui, tandis que ses épaules étaient agitées de soubresauts.

- John…

Ledit John frémit. Puis il releva la tête. Les deux hommes posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre. Ils savaient qu'après le regard qu'ils avaient échangés, ce soir là, sur la terrasse, plus rien ne serait pareil. Ils avaient réalisé leurs sentiments. Holmes, sur le point de mourir, n'avait pensé qu'à son cher docteur en tombant. Il avait été si triste à l'idée de ne jamais le revoir. Et Watson, quand à lui, avait vécu comme un fantôme. Une partie de lui-même était restée avec Sherlock, et avait été engloutie par les eaux. Tout deux étaient étouffés par un amour incommensurable. Bien plus fort que cette amitié dans laquelle ils se leurraient depuis tant d'années. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à découvrir que leur sentiment était partagé…

**.ooOOoo.**

**Je me rends compte que j'ai bien envie de faire une suite... Mais à vous de voir! ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Me revoilàààààà ! J'ai décidé de faire une suite. Cette fic durera environ 5 chapitres. Et j'ai hésité à passer en POV Watson, mais j'ai eu une grosse flemme, parce que j'avais déjà écrit la moitié du chapitre. J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira. Je me fais un petit délire :**

**Toute ressemblance avec des personnes vivantes ou décédées ne serai que coïncidence.**

**Maiiis, laissez moi m'amuser ! Okay, j'arrête… Bonne lecture !**

**.ooOOoo.  
><strong>

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent brusquement. Holmes alla ouvrir. Lestrade pénétra dans la pièce, et retira son couvre-chef.

- Holmes ! J'ai une affaire intéressante qui réclame votre expertise… Vous êtes partant ?

- Enfin, mon cher Lestrade, vous savez comme j'aime volez à la rescousse de Scotland Yard. Avec plaisir.

Lestrade pinça les lèvres.

- Un fiacre vous attend en bas.

Il se retira en claquant la porte.

- Holmes, suis-je le seul qui ne savais pas où vous trouver ?

- C'est parce que vous ne m'avez pas cherché, Watson…

Il y eut un silence, gêné pour Watson, mais comme à son habitude, le détective ne paraissait pas s'en soucier.

- Watson, m'accompagnerez-vous ?

Le cœur du docteur se serra. L'heure du choix. Il savait que si il acceptait, il signait la reprise de son rôle de coéquipier. Mais ces dernières semaines lui avaient clairement démontrées que c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Que dirait Mary ? Mary n'avait pas son mot à dire, de toute façon ! Watson s'en voulu de la traiter aussi durement. Cette femme aimante méritait mieux. Elle méritait une vie stable qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui apporter. Elle méritait de véritables sentiments, tels ceux qu'il avait, à son plus grand malheur, pour le détective. Il espéra qu'elle ne lui en voudrai pas, elle qui était si compréhensive.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, vieil ami !

- Mmmh. Je devrais mourir plus souvent, rappelez le moi à l'occasion, Watson.

Celui-ci répondit avec un éclat de rire. Holmes attrapa son chapeau et se jeta dans les escaliers, suivit de près par son compagnon.

Ils montèrent dans leur véhicule, qui les déposa devant un très joli pavillon dans le quartier bourgeois de Londres.

Sherlock fureta quelques minutes autour de la maison, probablement à la recherche de traces de pas, ou autres indices du même genre.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la maison. Plusieurs policiers l'inspectaient. La décoration était fort agréable, et la plupart des meubles et bibelots apportèrent la certitude au docteur que la victime devait être d'une classe aisée. Voilà qu'il parlait de victime avant même de savoir en quoi consistait exactement l'affaire. Mais l'ambiance et les expressions des agents le confortaient dans sa thèse, car il reconnaissait avec l'habitude le caractère d'un crime sur leur visage avant même d'en savoir les principaux éléments. Lestrade les attendait dans une chambre à l'étage. Et dans cette chambre ne se trouvait pas un, mais deux cadavres.

Ils étaient à moitié l'un sur l'autre, comme si ils s'étaient effondrés côte à côte avant d'expirer. C'était deux hommes d'une quarantaine d'années. Ils étaient chiquement vêtus. Seul un avait le visage visible, l'autre étant face contre terre. Ses traits étaient tirés en une grimace de douleur. La mort avait du être pénible. Pourtant, aucune trace de blessure, ou coup. Holmes écarta le second cadavre, et renifla ses lèvres, dans le but d'y déceler l'odeur d'un quelconque poison. Après avoir répété cette manœuvre avec l'autre corps, il fouilla méticuleusement leurs poches. Mais l'opération se révéla peu intéressante, car elles ne contenaient que quelques pièces. Holmes se redressa. Il fouina dans toute la chambre, ainsi que dans la salle de bain voisine. Puis il se tourna vers Lestrade.

- Il me serai bien utile d'interroger maintenant toute les personnes proches de ces deux hommes.

- La femme de celui-ci, dit le détéctive de Scotland Yard avec un geste en direction d'un cadavre, est dans la cuisine, au rez-de-chaussée. Mais elle n'a pas pu nous apprendre grand-chose. La pauvre est boulversée.

Holmes fit un geste dédaigneux. Watson connaissais sa signification. Sherlock détestait la « mièvrerie » des femmes. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elles s'apitoient sur elles-mêmes alors qu'elles feraient avancer l'enquête bien plus vite en coopérant.

Les deux compères descendirent interroger la pauvre veuve…

**.ooOOoo.**

**Voilà!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Je commencé à l'écrire à peine une heure après le deuxième, mais j'avais envie de vous faire patienter… Plus maintenant ! Bonne lecture !**

**.ooOOoo.  
><strong>

Les deux amis entrèrent dans la cuisine. Holmes s'approcha de la fenêtre avant de s'asseoir sur son rebord. Watson s'assis en face de Mrs. Andrews, qui sanglotait dans son mouchoir brodé.

- Toutes nos condoléances, Mrs, commença le détective.

- … Merci… Monsieur... Monsieur…

- Holmes, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, étonnée.

- Mais… Vous n'étiez pas…

- Mort ? Non, sinon, je ne serai pas là pour vous aider. Revenons-en à notre affaire, voulez-vous ? Dites moi tout ce qui pourrait faire avancer nos recherches, à propos de votre mari. Esquissez son caractère, ses habitudes…

- Oh… Elfie était un homme si affectueux…Ohh… seigneur…

Elle fondit en larmes. Watson posa sa main sur son bras.

- Courage, madame. Reprenez-vous.

- Oui, pardon… C'était un homme aimable, poli et doux. Il n'aimait pas les conflits, et essayait toujours d'arranger les choses… Il travaillait à son cabinet tous les jours, sauf le dimanche- oh, vous savez, c'était un bon chrétien ! – il partait assez tôt, mais revenait en milieu d'après midi. Il n'aime… N'aimait… pas travailler durant la soirée, car il avait toujours besoin de faire de longues nuits, il se fatiguait rapidement.

Elle s'arrêta, attendant une question.

- Qu'elle était la nature de sa relation avec Mr. Nelton?

Nelton était l'autre victime.

- Oh, Ils étaient les meilleurs amis qui soient. Ils se comprenaient sans se parler, riaient des mêmes choses, impossible de trouver plus complices qu'eux…

Sans savoir véritablement pourquoi, Holmes et Watson échangèrent un regard.

- D'ailleurs, ils passaient souvent le samedi soir ensembles, mais sans rentrer bien tard, Elfie se serait endormi au bar…

- C'est au bar qu'ils allaient ? l'interrogea l'enquêteur

- Cela dépendait des soirs. Dès fois au restaurant, d'autres au bar…

- Pourriez-vous me donner le nom des établissements qu'ils fréquentaient régulièrement ?

- Je ne sais pas grand-chose, à part qu'ils allaient le plus souvent au bar du « tavernier ronflant ». Pas très loin de Charing Cross, il me semble…

- Bien, merci. Votre mari avait-il des ennemis à votre connaissance ?

- Certainement pas. Jamais Elfie ne se serai attiré les foudres de qui que ce soit. Il était bien trop prévenant pour ça…

- Merci, Mrs. Pourriez vous m'indiquer quelqu'un susceptible de m'en apprendre plus sur Mr. Nelton, et me dire vous-même ce que vous savez ?

- Evidemment. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de James, mais je peux vous dire qu'il était par certains côtés l'opposé de Elfie. Pas qu'il s'énerve facilement, mais il n'avait pas peur de se battre quand son honneur était remis en question, où autre chose de se genre… Vous pouvez tout simplement allez voir sa femme, Victoire, Vous la trouverez chez eux, au 6 Margaret Street. Elle pourra vous aider bien plus que moi.

- Vous nous avez déjà bien aidé. Merci. Dites moi, il y a bien quelqu'un qui va venir vous tenir compagnie en cette funeste période ?

- Mon frère, Emile devrait arriver dans la soirée…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule.

- D'ici trois heures, je pense.

- Très bien. Je reviendrai peut-être, afin d'interroger votre frère. Il connaissait votre mari, j'imagine ?

- Oui… Mais, pourquoi l'interroger ?

- J'aime disposer de plusieurs points de vues, vous comprenez.

- Oui. Dans ce cas, au revoir, Mr. Holmes.

- Au revoir, très chère.

- Au revoir, ajouta Watson qui c'était fait discret durant tout l'interrogatoire, essayant une fois encore de percer les « techniques » de son aîné.

Ils sortirent de la maison.

- Watson, je compte allez interroger Mrs. Nelton.

- Je voudrais vous accompagner. Mais il commence à se faire tard, je devrais prévenir Mary…

Holmes poussa un grognement.

- Très bien, très bien. Je vous accompagne, comme ça nous pourrons allez directement chez notre témoin ensembles.

- Allons-y.

.ooOOoo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Normalement ce chapitre était dans le chapitre 3. Mais bon je me suis dit qu'après deux chapitres de 2 pages word, un de 4 c'était un peu long… donc je l'ai séparé ! Whaa je poste un chapitre par jour! je suis super-productive en ce moment... Je ferai peut-être un petit OS spécial St-Valentin sur ce couple... à voir :P

.ooOOoo.

Après quelques minutes de trajets, ils se retrouvèrent chez le docteur. Celui-ci poussa la porte, et monta directement au salon, ou Mary prenait le thé. Elle se leva brusquement en le voyant entrer.

- John ! Seigneur, je me demandais où vous étiez !

Mais la pauvre failli défaillir en apercevant Holmes.

- Mais… Que…

- Notre cher ami n'était pas mort, comme je vous l'avais dit.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous partez sans prévenir ?

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Mary. J'avais besoin de m'éclaircir les idées, mais j'ai été embarqué –

- Dans une de ces aventures uniques où seul Sherlock Holmes est capable de vous entraîner, John.

- … C'est exact. Je suis passé vous prévenir que je risquais de rentrer tard…

- Parce que vous repartez ? Vous m'aviez promis de cesser vos activités après de notre mariage ! C'en est assez, John ! Je ne supporterai plus de vous savoir en danger, d'avoir cet impudent qui surgit à toute heure ! poursuivit-elle comme une furie en désignant le détective.

- Enfin, Mary…

- Je vais vous dire John, c'est fini.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne veux pas de cette vie là. Notre mariage n'a pas tenu bien longtemps, c'est tellement dommage…

Le médecin était estomaqué.

- Watson, reprit-elle plus calmement, si vous m'aimiez ne serait-ce qu'un peu, vous ne m'obligeriez pas à endurer ça. Je ne vous en veux pas, je me doutais que la vie d'homme marié n'était pas faite pour vous. Je vais aller passer la nuit chez mon amie Jeannette.

Elle commença à fourrer quelques affaires dans un sac.

- Mary, s'emporta le docteur, vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça !

- Et pourquoi pas ? c'est bien ce que vous avez fait, non ? Vous êtes libre de vous remarier, même si je doute que vous en ayez l'intention…

- Elle s'approcha et déposa sa main sur la joue du médecin.

- Si vous saviez comme je suis désolée. Je vous aimais sincèrement, John. Mais je crois que vous n'éprouvez des sentiments tels que les miens pour une tout autre personne.

Watson senti ses pommettes le brûler.

- Je garderai le silence, ne vous en inquiétez pas. Je chérirai les souvenirs de notre vie commune. Vous avez su être un excellent mari malgré tout.

Elle s'en alla en fermant doucement la porte, tandis que Watson restait debout trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Sherlock s'approcha de lui et lui mit une claque sur l'épaule avant de dire :

- Les femmes, Watson, sont des êtres bien incompréhensibles. Au moins, ça c'est déroulé plutôt calmement. Ayant causé de nombreuses ruptures en prononçant les conclusions d'une enquête, je puis vous assurer que celui-ci était de loin la plus… Agréable.

- Mais enfin, Holmes… murmura John dans un filet de voix, c'est seulement la seconde fois depuis notre mariage que je me lance dans une enquête…

- Je pense, mon cher, qu'après mon « décès », vous êtes devenu assez… Amorphe. Et Mary a alors parfaitement compris qu'elle ne vous apporterait jamais le bonheur.

- Comment pouvez vous avancer de telles conclusions ? Vous n'étiez pas présent, que je sache !

- Hé bien… C'est-à-dire que…

Watson vit rouge et attrapa Holmes.

- Vous n'êtes pas entrain de me dire que vous m'avez espionné ? Que vous m'avez laissé me torturer l'esprit pour vous retrouver ? C'est… Inqualifiable, Holmes ! je devrai vous chasser d'ici à coups de pieds !

- Mais vous ne le ferez pas. Vous tenez trop à moi pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Que… comment osez-vous ? Je vous hais, Holmes ! Vous avez ruiné mon mariage !

- L'enquêteur éclata d'un rire franc.

- Enfin, Watson ! J'ai essayé à de nombreuses reprises de le saboter, je le conçoit, mais là, vous ne pouvez vous en vouloir qu'a vous-même ! Vous n'aviez qu'à pas venir résoudre cette affaire avec moi.

- Mais vous n'aviez qu'à pas me le proposer !

- Je l'ai fait par politesse, voyez-vous.

- Holmes ! Vous saviez que j'accepterai !

- Honnêtement, j'en avais la quasi-certitude. Mais encore une fois, le choix ne revenait qu'à vous. En tout cas, pour la décharge de votre âme, vous n'avez pas réussi à me faire culpabiliser, soyez-en satisfait.

Le docteur manqua de s'étrangler de rage, tandis que la cause de sa fureur remettait son chapeau et ouvrait la porte.

- Vous venez ? Il me semble que nous avons quelqu'un à interroger.

.ooOOoo.

J'ai fait quelques recherches, mais je n'ai pas réussi à savoir si le divorce était possible en Angleterre à la fin du 18ème siècle…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**En fait, il risque d'y avoir 6 ou 7 chapitres… Mais vu qu'ils sont cours et que je les poste plutôt vite, vous ne m'en voudrez pas, pas vrai ?**

**.ooOOoo.**

Ils arrivèrent chez les Nelton aux alentours de vingt heures. Contrairement au logement du Docteur Andrews, l'habitation était assez insalubre. C'était une étroite maison dans une rue bondée. Elle était divisée en plusieurs appartements. Le logeur leur indiqua celui des Nelton. Ils frappèrent à la porte. Une jeune femme à la peau mate, aux yeux verts et aux cheveux châtain foncé leur ouvrit. Elle était entièrement vêtue de noir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? dit-elle agressivement.

- Ma très chère madame, dit mielleusement Holmes, nous enquêtons sur le décès de votre mari. Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions…

Elle sembla embêtée, mais leur ouvrit la porte.

L'appartement était petit, composé d'une seule grande pièce. Elle leur désigna des sièges, où ils prirent place.

- Tout d'abord, je souhaiterai en apprendre un peu plus sur lui…

- James était un homme solide, rusé. Il savait défendre ses intérêts, quitte à montrer ses muscles. Cependant, il n'était pas violent. Il était attentif, à ses heures, et toujours respectueux quand la situation l'imposait.

Malgré sa description plutôt positive du personnage, la femme avait une expression étrange. Sherlock l'avait sûrement déchiffrée, mais pour Watson, c'était totalement impossible. Elle poursuivit.

- Quand je l'ai épousé, je ne pensais pas qu'on deviendrait aussi pauvres… Mais j'aimais James.

- Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant ?

- Evidemment que non ! … Je veux dire, il est mort, donc plus maintenant, se reprit-elle.

Le détective était sceptique.

- Merci pour votre coopération, MrsNelton.

- …

Ils se retirèrent. Ils montèrent dans un fiacre jusqu'à Baker Street. Holmes entra dans son « salon » enseveli sous les objets inutiles, la poussière, les notes… Il retira son manteau et son couvre-chef.

- Sherlock… Commença Watson.

Ledit Sherlock lui jeta un regard étonné.

- Je n'ai pas le cœur à rester seul ce soir, à ressasser mes idées noires. Puis-je… Il s'interrompit, n'osant pas continuer.

- Rester pour la nuit ? Bien évidemment John ! Depuis votre départ, rien n'a bougé. Cet endroit sera toujours chez nous. Vous m'avez entendu ? NOTRE maison. D'ailleurs, vous pourrez vous y réinstaller dès que vous voudrez.

- … Merci.

- Mais de rien !

La soirée se déroula tranquillement au coin du feu. Ils jouaient aux cartes après un copieux dîner, lorsque Watson interrogea l'enquêteur au sujet de leur affaire.

- Que pensez-vous de , Holmes ?

- Je pense, je suis sûr, même, qu'elle nous cache quelque chose.

- Elle a peut-être tué son mari, et son ami en même temps, par accident.

- … C'est une hypothèse. Mais permettez moi d'avancer sans vous vexer que je suis certain que cette femme ne joue pas un rôle DIRECT dans le décès des deux hommes.

- Mais peut-être qu'elle avait un amant qui tenta de se débarrasser de son mari, et ayant été aperçu par le , tua aussi ce dernier.

- Watson, vous m'impressionnez. Je ne dis pas que votre hypothèse est juste ou fausse, au cas où mes conclusions s'avèreraient erronées. Mais votre capacité de déduction devient très intéressante, vous avez bien progressé.

- Je vous remercie. J'imagine que vous refusez de me faire part de votre raisonnement ?

- C'est exact. Demain, nous irons interroger le frère de . Il se fait tard, mon cher Watson, et je vais me coucher de ce pas.

- Moi de même. Bonne nuit, Holmes.

- Bonne nuit.

Le détective monta dans sa chambre. Le médecin monta dans la sienne a peine cinq minutes plus tard. Allongé dans son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, les paroles de Mary résonnaient dans son esprit. « C'en est fini ». Il ravala ses larmes. Sans réfléchir, il se leva, et se dirigea vers la chambre de son acolyte. Il frappa légèrement avant d'entrer. Il poussa la porte. Il ne voyait rien, mais imaginait sans peine la tignasse du détective dépasser des draps. Il se avança lentement et entendit un bruit de tissu. Il toucha du bout des doigts le matelas. Holmes avait écarté les couvertures. Ce fut un chuchotement qui répondit à sa question muette.

- Venez, John…

Il s'allongea, et se blotti contre le corps brûlant de son ami. Ce contact le fit frissonner.

**.ooOOoo.**

Voilààà! sinon, j'ai écrit un One-shot pour la saint-Valentin. Sur Holmes/Watson evidemment...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**C'est définitif, il y aura au moins 7 chapitres. Au moins. Je m'amuse comme une folle à écrire cette fanfiction. Mais les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin…**

**.ooOOoo.**

- Debout, Watson ! Secouez vous !

Le docteur entrouvrit légèrement les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec un détective surexcité assis à califourchon sur lui. Il était totalement habillé, chose bien inhabituelle étant donné l'heure matinale.

- je veux aller interroger le frère de ! Ciel, remuez-vous donc un peu ! qu'attendez-vous pour vous lever ?

- Je me lèverais volontiers, si vous aviez l'amabilité de vous écarter, Holmes.

- Oh. Il suffisait de demander.

Le détective sauta à terre. Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la porte du domicile des Andrews. La veuve leur ouvrit, et un air désolé s'afficha sur son visage.

- Oh, ! Je suis navrée. Mon frère vient juste de partir rendre visite à Victoire.

- Il me restait de toute façon quelques questions à vous poser. Nous partirons immédiatement après.

- Très bien. Je suis toute ouïe.

- Avez-vous servi une boisson à votre mari juste avant que votre bonne ne fasse la macabre découverte de leur corps ?

- Non. Elfie venait de rentrer de son cabinet, et était parti chercher James afin de passer la soirée avec lui. Mais même pas une heure après, ils débarquèrent ici tout deux l'air pressé, montèrent à l'étage. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un fracas retenti. Ma bonne, Marie, se précipita et les vit allongés tels que la police les trouva et les déclara morts…

- Merci, Mrs. Nous devons nous retirer, pour aller interroger votre frère.

- Faites donc, Messieurs. Au revoir…

- Au revoir, saluèrent simultanément les deux amis.

La porte claqua derrière eux.

Holmes s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte de l'appartement des Nelton, quand ils entendirent des éclats de voix. L'enquêteur posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

- … de rentrer, et je les vois là, en train de s'embrasser ! Comment vouliez-vous que je réagisse, Émile ? J'ai hurlé de rage ! Je leur ai craché à la figure que j'allai les dénoncer à la police, et qu'ils iraient en prison ! Puis j'ai pris mes jambes à mon coup.

- Peut-être vous êtes vous méprise…

- Enfin ! J'ai vu mon mari en train de fricoter avec son meilleur ami ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu !

Il y eut un silence. poursuivit.

- Mais quelqu'un les avait découverts avant moi, puisqu'il les a tués. Je préfère ça que de devoir subir la honte de voir mon mari être traîné en prison pour avoir été sodomite !

- Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ? Et comment vais-je l'annoncer à ma pauvre sœur ?

C'est à cet instant que Holmes ouvrit brutalement la porte et intervint :

- Vous ne lui annoncerez pas. J'ai enfin la conclusion de cette enquête.

Mais la femme réagi.

- je vous interdis de souiller la mémoire de mon mari !

- Je conclurai à l'intoxication alimentaire. Je dirais à la police qu'ils ont mangés ici un quelconque met gâté par une substance mortelle, mais dont la présence aurait été accidentelle.

- Et vous laisserez un meurtrier en liberté ?

- Je fais ce métier pour déjouer les voleurs, les meurtriers et les crapules de ce genre, Mrs. Jamais je ne laisserai l'un d'entre eux s'en tirer à bon compte. La vérité, c'est que ces deux hommes se sont volontairement empoisonnés. C'était un suicide. Ils étaient sûrs que vous étiez partie avertir la police, et préféraient mourir que d'être enfermés dans une cellule, loin l'un de l'autre, et aux côtés de véritables criminels. Après avoir senti leurs lèvres, j'ai reconnu l'odeur acide d'un poison bien particulier, le cyanure. Cependant, aucune trace de lutte n'était visible. J'ai donc immédiatement songé au suicide, car rien dans la pièce ne laissait supposer qu'ils auraient put mangé ou boire quoique ce soit juste avant leur décès, l'effet du cyanure étant de cinq minutes environ. L'interrogatoire de me conforta dans ma théorie. Ils étaient amis, et n'avaient aucuns intérêts à s'entre-tuer. Le reste de mon enquête était destiné à savoir ce qui avait poussé ces deux hommes à vouloir mourir. Vous venez de m'apporter la réponse.

Comme toujours, Holmes avait vu clair dans l'affaire dès le début, et ce même avec des preuves minimes.

Le détective conclut :

- J'irai voir Scotland Yard demain pour leur annoncer mes conclusions de décès accidentel.

Puis il attrapa son acolyte par l'épaule et tout deux sortirent. Le trajet, ainsi que toute la soirée ce passa dans un silence complet. Ils étaient tout deux perdus dans leurs réflexions concernant cette affaire tout juste classée.

Ce fut Watson qui brisa le silence.

- Que pensez-vous de cette affaire, Holmes ?

- D'un point de vue professionnel, je dirais que –

- Non, Holmes. D'un point de vue personnel. Que pensez-vous de la relation qu'il y avait entre ces deux hommes ?

- Je pense, John, que tant que l'amour est à la base d'une relation, peu importe le sexe des individus. Et vous ?

- Je suis totalement d'accord.

L'enquêteur sembla surpris. Il s'avança alors vers son ami...

- Dans ce cas… je pense que je peux vous parler avec franchise.

Il fit un de ses étranges sourire, plein de défi et de provocation.

- Je vous aime, John.

Et il l'embrassa.

**.ooOOoo.**

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *roulement de tambours* … Non, je rigole, c'est pas fini. Je vais faire un dernier chapitre. Je sais que c'est un peu soudain, mais je trouve que venant de Holmes, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Il agit toujours comme ça, sur un coup de tête, quand ça ne concerne pas une enquête. Enfin, d'après moi…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**Bon… au moment où j'écris ces lignes, je pense tenter un slash (qui sera « balisé »)… Si il est réussi, je le poste. Sinon… ça restera une histoire « toute mignonne ». Ah, et au fait, c'est le dernier chapitre.**

**.ooOOoo.**

Watson repoussa doucement son ami, le fixant d'un air perdu.

- Que faites vous, Sherlock ?

- Mais je vous embrasse, mon cher Watson. Ça me paraissait assez évident.

- Ça l'était. Mais pourquoi ?

- Je viens de vous le dire. Je ne vous savais pas sourd.

- J'ai cru mal entendre.

- Il faudrait songer à consulter un spécialiste.

- Holmes, un peu de sérieux !

Le médecin semblait reprendre ses esprits.

- Vous ne pouvez faire ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas revenir d'entre les morts, et me dire ça comme ça ! De plus, ce que vous venez de faire est illégal !

Le sourire du détective s'élargit.

- Et alors ? Je n'ai pas pour habitudes de respecter la loi. De plus, vous venez de me dire que vous ne voyiez pas de mal dans ce genre de relation.

- Ça n'en est pas moins illégal ! Holmes, pourquoi faut-il qu'avec vous, les choses soient toutes noires ou toutes blanches ? Vous ruiniez ma vie lorsque nous étions colocataires, vous avez essayé de détruire mon mariage, et maintenant, vous m'annoncez que vous m'aimez !

- Ah, je savais bien que vous disposiez pleinement de vos capacités auditives. Mais enfin Watson, ne dit-on pas « qui aime bien châtie bien » ?

Le docteur poussa un soupir.

- Je ne vous ai jamais pourri la vie Holmes. Ça ne m'empêche pas de vous aimer.

Ce n'était plus un sourire amusé, c'était un sourire de prédateur.

- M'aimer comment, Watson ?

- Vous avez vraiment besoin d'un dessin ?

- Certes non, mais je ne refuserai pas une petite démonstration.

**(/ ! \ SLASH)**

Le médecin s'avança, s'emparant des lèvres de son ami. Lequel entrouvrit la bouche, leurs langues se rencontrant dans un ballet effréné. Les doigts de Watson se perdaient dans les cheveux du détective, tandis que celui-ci entreprenait de déboutonner la chemise de son docteur préféré. Leurs vêtements tombèrent un à un au sol. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient assis, collés l'un à l'autre, sur le tapis poussiéreux, et Holmes avait pris les choses en mains. Watson fut pris d'un long frisson quand il senti la main du détective sur son membre dressé, qui commença de lents vas et viens. Cette douce torture le fit gémir, et il s'abandonna corps et âme. De son côté, Sherlock profitait de cette vue, tout a fait conscient. Voir John tremblant, le regard vitreux, s'accrochant à lui était de loin le plus grand des plaisirs. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, et le brun entreprit de sucer sensuellement deux de ses doigts. La langue du médecin traçait à présent des sillons sur le torse de son ami. Lequel le souleva légèrement et le retourna, avant d'introduire un doigt dans l'antre du blond. Le docteur gémit, de douleur, cette fois. Mais il tenta de se focaliser sur l'autre main de Sherlock, qui avait accéléré ses mouvement, lui procurant un plaisir jusque là méconnut. Jamais un de ses ébats avec Mary ne l'avait autant excité. Lorsqu'il senti le deuxième doigt le pénétrer, il se cambra. Mais la voix rassurante du détective prononçant son nom le calma. Les doigts se retirèrent, laissant place au membre tendu de Sherlock.

V… vous… me faites mal…

Ne vous inquiétez pas, John, tout va bien…

Au bout de quelques minutes, la douleur laissa place au plaisir, car le brun s'approchait dangereusement de l'organe si sensible… La respiration de Watson s'accéléra, le regard de l'enquêteur devint fiévreux… Ils gémirent, et atteignirent l'orgasme ensembles, le blond se répandant dans la main de Sherlock, et celui-ci à l'intérieur de celui qui était maintenant son amant.

**/ ! \ Fin Slash**

Lorsque Watson ouvrit les yeux, il était toujours allongé sur le tapis. Mais sa tête reposait sur un coussin, et une couverture était posée sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, pour voir Holmes, assis à coté de la cheminée, emmitouflé dans sa robe de chambre élimée, qui le contemplait.

- Bonjour, John.

- Bonjour, Sherlock.

Ils échangèrent un tendre regard.

- Quand ramenez vous vos affaires ici ?

- Le plus tôt possible, répondit le médecin en souriant.

Cette phrase signait définitivement la reprise de leur colocation, de leurs aventures ensembles, mais aussi le départ de leur nouvelle relation. John et Sherlock s'aimaient, étaient amants, et rien n'y personne ne l'empêcherait.

**FIN**

**.ooOOoo.**

**Bon, bah, je poste le slash, même si je ne le trouve pas génial. Il faut bien débuter un jour. Sinon, j'espère de tout cœur que cette fic vous a plu. Je voulais absolument me servir de la « mort » de Sherlock pour les rapprocher, voilà qui est fait. Laissez moi une review, je reçois volontiers les critiques, si elles sont constructives, et tout aussi bien les commentaires positifs, évidemment. Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt, j'espère. Au fait, Je pense que ma prochaine fic sera sur le couple Tony/Ziva dans NCIS. (Je sais, c'est sans rapport, mais je me fais un peu de pub).**

**Bien à vous, Solania-chan.**


End file.
